The following relates generally to exercise machines, and particularly relates to the field of mechanisms, systems, and methods for controlling the stride of footholds of an elliptical exercise machine.
Ellipticals are a type of exercise machine that include foot supports configured to travel about a reciprocating paths to simulate striding, running, walking, or climbing motions. In general, an elliptical or elliptical-type exercise machine comprises a pair of reciprocating foot supports constructed to receive and support the feet of a user. Each reciprocating foot support has at least one end supported for rotational motion about a pivot point (e.g., at a pivot end or pivot connection), with the other end supported in a manner arranged to cause the reciprocating foot support to travel about a closed path. Upon operation of the exercise machine, each reciprocating foot support is caused to travel along the closed path, thereby simulating a striding motion of the user. Often, the reciprocating foot supports are configured to be out of phase with one another by approximately 180 degrees in order to simulate a natural alternating stride motion.
An individual may use an elliptical exercise machine by placing his or her feet onto the reciprocating foot supports. Once standing on the foot supports, the individual may actuate the exercise machine for any desired length of time and at any desired pace to cause the reciprocating foot supports to repeatedly travel their respective closed paths, which action effectively results in a series of strides achieved by the individual to obtain a desired level of exercise. Exercise achieved using an elliptical exercise machine is particularly favored by individuals seeking aerobic exercise that causes little or no physical impact to their frame and joints.
An example of an elliptical exercise machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,901,330, which was issued to William Dalebout. This references describes an exercise machine, and particularly a front or rear mount elliptical or elliptical-type machine, comprising: a support structure, a drive component pivotally coupled to the support structure and configured to rotate about a first pivot axis; a reciprocating foot support configured to travel about a closed path having a stride length upon rotation of the drive component; a coupling configuration configured to support the reciprocating foot support about the drive component at a position radially offset from the first pivot axis where the coupling configuration pivotally coupled to the drive component about a second pivot axis; and an adjustment mechanism configured to enable the coupling configuration to pivot about the second pivot axis between at least two adjustment positions to vary the radial offset of the reciprocating foot support with respect to the first pivot axis. Other examples of elliptical exercise machines are described in European Patent Publication No. EP2431077 issue to Eric Hsu and U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,591 issued to Daniel Ross Moon and U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,134, issued to Andrew P. Lull, et al.